Timeless
by Jewelann13
Summary: Read first bold paragraph in Chapter 1 for Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena Gilbert was not saved by Stefan Salvatore in her car accident at Wickery Bridge. In fact, she wasn't even in the car. The accident occurred on her parents way to pick Elena up. The accident has changed Elena. She's depressed and has turned to cigarettes to help her through it, just like her brother Jeremy, who's actually going to rehab for drug use and won't really be involved in this fan fiction. Elena is unaware of Vampires. Damon is unaware of Elena, but knows Katherine doesn't care about him anymore and gave up on her a decade ago. Bonnie doesn't know she's a witch. Caroline and Tyler haven't become vampires and is unaware of their existence. Alaric is just now coming into town and Klaus doesn't even know Elena exists. **

Timeless . Delena. Chapter 1.

I felt my phone vibrating on my chest, making me jump awake. I looked down at my still ringing phone to see Caroline's picture spread across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Elena, where are you?" She squeaked back. I looked at my clock next to my bed to see it was already 6.

"Oh my god, Caroline. I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I pushed my still opened journal to the side before stepping out of bed.

"You know what, its fine. Just get here as soon as you can."

She hung up.

I walked to my mirror and pushed my fingers across the bottom of my eye to get off the makeup that had smudged while I was asleep.

I quickly brushed through my hair before changing into a black tank top, dark shorts and black flip flops, reminding myself I _had no one I needed to impress._

I grabbed my phone, my purse and my keys before walking out of my room and down stairs.

Jenna was sitting at the couch reading a thick book. "Going somewhere?" She smiled. "I have to, unless I want the wrath of Caroline." I replied without expression.

"I think it's a good idea you go, you're a senior now. You should be having fun. This is one of your many first parties." She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table before taking a few steps towards me.

"I don't see why." I murmured, making her smile slowly fade.

"And why is that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Junior year was no different than any other. I sat in classes with the same people learning things I didn't give a damn about. That's how senior year's gonna be."

"You may feel that way now, but senior year is truly a life changing year." I turned towards the door.

"I'm going to the Grill. I'll see you in the morning." I opened the door and walked out only for it to be opened again by Jenna. "You have to be here tomorrow at 1, Jeremy leaves for treatment."

"I'll be here." I yelled back opening my car door.

It didn't take me long to get to the Grill. As soon as I got out of the car I was greeting by several people, including Matt. "Great to see you finally at a party." He smiled wrapping his arms around my neck and smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back; he was one of the few people who had that effect on me. "I can't say I'm happy to be here, but I am happy to see you." I smiled.

He went back to his conversation with a group of other people while I walked inside. I saw Tyler and Caroline at the bar drinking tequila they had poured into water bottles.

Tyler smiled at me before pointing in my direction making Caroline turn her head to see me walking towards her.

A large smile appeared on her face while she jumped off the bar chair and ran towards me with her arms open for a hug.

I walked a bit faster and we both met in a tight hug. "You're here!" She yelled keeping her arms around me but pulling her head back to look me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful." She smiled. I looked down confused on what beautiful meant to Caroline. "You look incredible." I looked at her black skirt, white top and black jacket. "I try." She smiled with her curls bouncing.

"Hi Tyler," I smiled as he hugged me. "How are you?" He smiled back. "In serious need of a drink." We laughed. Tyler handed me a beer before we walked back to their seat at the bar.

An hour went by and I had been left stranded. Tyler and Caroline were shitfaced drunk, Bonnie had left half an hour after she arrived and Matt's shift had just recently started.

I still sat at the bar that I hadn't got up from since I had arrived. It almost seemed impossible considering as soon as one person left the Grill, three people arrived.

I shoved my hand in my pocket feeling my lighter. I was in desperate need of a cigarette.

I did my best to get past all of the people in the bar and I finally reached the door. I walked to my usual right corner of the bar to find two people making out in my smoking spot.

"Oh- crap. Sorry." I mumbled turning to the side of the grill and walking down the stairs towards the door of the basement.

I stopped outside the door and leaned against the stone wall before taking my newly opened pack of cigarettes I had taken from Jeremy's room and lighting one in my mouth.

I closed my eyes before deeply inhaling and breathing out the smoke. I heard steps coming from the stairs opposite of the ones I had walked down from. I quickly threw my cigarette on the ground before anyone could see it.

I turned to my right to see a shaded figure. I squinted trying to see who they were. Soon, a bit of light came down on their face.

It was a boy. He had blonde hair and a few freckles marked his face. His eyes were set on me while he slowly took several steps closer. "Katherine?" He frowned. "No, my name is Elena." He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

"That's not an answer." I snapped.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Katherine."

"What're you talking about? My name is not Katherine," He smiled. "Well then you won't mind if I do this." I wrinkled my forehead as his face began to 'transform.'

His eyes went bright red while around them black veins appeared. He opened his mouth exposing two sharp fangs like dogs.

My throat chocked up and I couldn't scream for help. No one was outside except for the couple who I had presumed left.

Quicker than humanly possible, he grabbed my neck and shoved his teeth into my neck. I felt as if my life was being sucked out of me, when it was really all of the blood.

I heard footsteps coming from a few feet away, but I couldn't scream for help. _I couldn't do anything._

Suddenly, another figure moving faster than any human ran past me, taking the man to the ground.

I felt my body slam onto the concrete as I faced the wall, hearing ripping and tearing coming from behind me.

A warm hand gently grabbed my arm and turned me over so I was lying on my back.

I looked up to his face in amazement, trying to forget about the blood I was quickly loosing.

His hair was jet black; a few strands fell on his flawless skin. Two dark eyebrows were above two incredibly bright beautiful eyes. His lips were thin and pink, above a sharp jawline.

"Katherine?" He looked at me like I was a ghost. "Elena," I replied before losing consciousness. Everything went black. I couldn't feel anything, see anything or hear anything. _I had to be dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV.**

I quickly blinked as I looked up to dark brown room. I quickly sat up, raising my hand to my neck. Where I had been bitten now laid a large Band-Aid. A large white blanket covered my body up to my chest.

I raised the blanket to find myself wearing my same outfit as last night. _Where am I?_ I thought.

I was lying in a four post brown bed with white pillows and blankets. A stone wall and bathroom was straight in front of me. _What happened last night? What am I doing here? What the hell is here? _

"Is anyone there?" I murmured. Less than three seconds later, I heard several loud thumps on the outside of the room, making me jump in fear.

The door then cracked open slightly before opening all the way. In the door way stood the man from last night. The last thing I saw before I blacked out. The person who saved me.

Quicker than humanly possible, he ran from the doorway the edge of the bed. "Oh my god," I nearly shouted pushing myself to the corner of the bed far away from him. "How did you do that?" I asked just as loud.

He stayed silent. "Who are you?" I slightly bent towards him.

A large smirk appeared on his face. "Katherine," He smiled sitting at the edge of the bed. "All these years and you haven't changed a bit." I frowned, unsure of what he was talking about.

"I love what you've done with your hair, by the way." He reached towards me to run his fingers through my hair. "My name's not Katherine. It's Elena, I told you that."

**Damon's POV**

_What was she talking about? _It was Katherine; it had to be. The way she looked, the way she talked. But I could tell something was off.

There was innocence about this girl. And that vampire, Katherine definitely could've fought him off easily.

"You really aren't her," I frowned. She shook her head, her beautiful brown eyes exposing the fear and innocence inside of her. _It wasn't Katherine._

"I'm not, I'm Elena Gilbert." I let out a sarcastic small laugh. "Damon," I put out my hand. "Damon Salvatore." She hesitated, but eventually shook my hand.

"How- How did you run that fast?" She choked out. "Well," I began leaning closer to her. "Elena Gilbert, I want you to forget that. I want you to forget this entire conversation." I compelled her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking around the room, clueless. "Where am I?" She asked looking up to me again. "You had an accident last night, I brought you here." I smiled.

**Elena's POV**

I looked at the man sitting on the bed next to me, staring at me. "Where am I?" I asked looking up to him. "You had an accident last night, I brought you here." He smiled to me.

"You-" I paused. "I remember," I stopped myself. "You saved me last night." His smile widened. "You could say that." The corners of my lips curved, exposing my smile. "Thank you." I scooted closer to him.

_I quickly studied his face. His bright blue eyes, dark hair and eyebrows, slight stubble surrounded his perfectly pink lips. He looked flawless. Perfect. _I then realized I was staring at him with my mouth open while he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry," I laughed at myself. "Don't be," His smile faded. "You must be hungry." He stood up. "I am," I replied copying his actions. "Well there's not much food here, I could take you to get something, if you'd like." My cheeks flushed.

"I'd like that." I smiled. "If it's not a big deal. I don't want to take up any of your time." I took a few steps around the bed to the end board.

"If it was a big deal, I wouldn't have offered." He smiled sarcastically causing me to blush immensely.

"I'm wearing the same thing as last night," I frowned looking down at my outfit. "I can fix that." He smiled turning around and opening a tall dresser with two large doors.

He pulled out a black leather jacket on hanger and walked towards me.

"This should fit," I smiled at her, looking back at me with her mouth slightly opened. I walked behind her and slowly raised the jacket, letting her slide her arms through. I listened closely to her heartbeat, which was quickly beating faster and faster each second.

I patted her shoulders, making sure the jacket fit. "How does it feel?" I smiled walking around her to stand in front of her.

"It fits, really well, actually." She looked down at it. "Who does this belong too?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bought it as a gift, but I never ended up giving it to anyone." I lied. She nodded, looking at the jacket and pulling it together so you couldn't see her tank top.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Let's go." I replied, opening the door and walking two steps behind her.

I grabbed my keys from the table before walking towards the door, guessing she was following me. She wasn't.

I looked back to find her in the middle of the living room, turning around studying the entire living room.

"This place is incredible," She looked over at me, amazed. "Eh," I shrugged.

"You're too modest." She pursed her lips before looking closely at the antiques scattered around the room.

I watched her look around the room, looking at every single thing closely. I was unsure how I felt about her. She looked exactly like Katherine, but it couldn't be her. There was something different about her. Other than her new hair; she was too innocent, too nice. And Katherine definitely could've fought off that new vampire last night.

I didn't know if I was actually interested in her, or finding out how she looked _exactly _like Katherine. Normally I'd be able to kill her, drink her and be done with her. But I needed to know how she looked like Katherine.

I found myself remembering the day I was told Katherine was still alive, and that she knew where I was, and didn't care.

_"Damon?" _I heard Elena's voice echo in my head, breaking my flashback. "That room is incredible. You have to show me the rest of the house." She smiled.

"Maybe another time," I smiled at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

I opened the door for her, leading her toward the garage.

"I can't even imagine what's in there." She slightly giggled. I opened the garage door exposing the blue 1969 Chevy two door. "Where do you get these things?" She looked up to me, surprised.

"Let's just say they were passed down from family." She got a confused look on her face, but walked back to the car. I opened the door for her before walking over to my side of the car.

"You, Damon Salvatore, are a true gentleman." She smiled at me, I smiled back without replying.

The truth is I was still in shock about how much she looked like Katherine. The way she said my name, it was just like her.

We made it to the Grill in about 10 minutes; the usual cars were parked out front.

I followed her inside walking with her to the bar when a guy who'd I'd seen last night working at the bar walked up from behind the counter wearing a black shirt with 'Mystic Grill' written in red on his right side.

**Elena's POV.**

"Hey Elena," I heard from behind the counter. "Hey Matt." I smiled back at him. "You disappeared last night?" He said, signaling for me to explain where I went.

"Oh- um," I stuttered looking over at Damon looking back at me. "I was drunk, and really tired," I paused. "I ran into Damon, and he drove me home." I smiled and glanced at Damon.

"Oh." Matt frowned. "Well Jenna's looking for you." I felt my stomach flip.

"How do you know?" I murmured.

"She came in here on a date this morning. With," He pointed over to a man a few seats down from Damon and me at the bar.

"Alaric Saltzman."


End file.
